An electrical load may comprise a light-emitting diode, abbreviated LED, or several light-emitting diodes. A current source frequently is arranged in series with a light-emitting diode.
Document DE 102005028403 A1 describes a current source arrangement for driving an electrical load. An electrical load comprises, for example, several LEDs, a current source transistor and a resistor that are arranged in series. A node between the current source transistor and an LED or a control terminal of the current source transistor is connected to a feedback input of a direct voltage regulator via a signaling line.
It is the objective of the present invention to make available a voltage supply, as well as a method for supplying voltage to an electrical load, in which a current flowing through the load path can be maintained as constant as possible.